


Busted!

by itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's just spiders, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR/pseuds/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR
Summary: Just a little illustration I made. Disclaimer: I haven't ever seen an animated plush spider (not that I'd tell you if I did), and (possibly and probably) do not own one.Dragon_and_the_Rose and corvusdraconis gave me inspiration, and KIT10_not_K9 and I made spider puns. :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, spiders - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_and_the_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_the_Rose/gifts), [corvusdraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts).



I've taken liberties in borrowing varying spiders from Brim/Hermione/etc.

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1P5YH6vocrOUt-uU2t1u8HdJPjpTSrKSOmCK5smHUbxU/edit?usp=sharing>


End file.
